Hands on Me
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: Frey had conquered many things. Little did she know, flirting with Dylas would throw her for a loop… It didn't help that there was also a number of other eligible bachelors vying for her hand in marriage. Ohh, it was going down… brass knuckles and all.


**Hands on Me **

**Chapter 1**

…**Naïve My Butt**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Rune Factory 4 or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Rune Factory belong to Marvelous Entertainment Inc., XSEED Games, or to those who created it.

**Author's** **Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. The pairing for this story is Frey and Dylas. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. It will be worked off and on from both Dylas' and Frey's POV.

**0.0.0**

**Yusei Fudo 44: **So, uhh… welcome to **Hands on Me**!

**Dylas: **And you are… *Looks me up and down* In the WRONG damn fandom.

**Yusei Fudo 44: **…_Shaddap_.

**Dylas: ***Gets up from chair*** **That's my DAMM line!

**Yusei Fudo 44: ***Smirks* Is that so? Relax, I know you _all_ too well.

**Dylas: ***Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* That's the part that scares me…

**0.0.0**

_**About midday at **__**Sainte-Coquille Manor…**_

**Dylas' POV**

_There were no safe nor sane words to describe the predicament that Selphia's precious __**acting**__ 'princess' just put me in._

_Of course, I could always lash out in one of my all too typical profanity laced tirades, but… she __**royally**__ screwed over my senses. __**AND I MEAN**_**—**_**ALL OF THEM.**_

Rather than lash out and sink my teeth in my tongue and draw blood… _yes_, blood. I did the SECOND most rational thing of the day. I drew the cuff of my black leather jacket up, obscuring the hot scarlet blush streaking across my face. Before I knew it, a snarl shaped my lips followed by a low thunderous growl. "…_Idiot_." _**WAIT**__._ My golden eyes rounded at the very words that fell from my _own_ **DAMN** lips. _Did I just say that __**aloud**__?!_

_**SCREW IT.**__ ONCE MORE FOR __**DOUBLE**__ MEASURE._

"IDIOT!"

A soft, contented sigh escaped between her parted lips as she stretched this way that, her delicate gloved fingers twisting in the bedsheets. "Hmmm?" Innocent leafy green eyes peered up at me from my bed. Yes—MY _damn_ bed.

I locked eyes with Frey briefly before averting my gaze, a light blush dusting my cheeks._ Okay, so maybe she's __**NOT**__ so innocent after all…_

My black fluffy ears flattened, and my tail flicked to the side irritably. "Go home! You're too naïve to be going around snuggling up in strange men's beds!" _I should know, because I'm about as strange as they come… Can't believe I just said __**that**__ but STILL…_

Frey blinked a couple times, a tiny wrinkle forming between her eyebrows._ …Did Dylas really just refer to me as __**naïve**__?_

Frey wiggled her hips with a breathy laugh, holding my gaze as if we were alone in my room. _**Naïve my butt. I'll show him…**_

"But I like it here," she murmured softly, her hips moving like seduction under that **DAMN** dress causing my breathing to accelerate as my teeth sank into my lower lip, suppressing a groan.

My gaze darted towards the open doorway, then Frey. _Sadly, that was the case. If you could even call a series of bedrooms door to door __**with**__ no door… _My jaw nearly dropped as her white skirt climbed higher and higher exposing a few inches of her toned thighs. _**…Greats gods…**_

My teeth clenched together tightly as I fisted my hands, so that I wouldn't reach for her. _She'd been teasing me from sunup to sundown, __and at this rate, even a dip in Silver Lake wouldn't be enough to cool me down…_

Her lush, pinks lips parted as she gave a deep contended sigh, her hips swiveling in slow circles as she writhed around, her delicate fingers twisting in the bedsheets—knowing full well what she was doing to me. _**…Naïve my ass.**_

_**Bet she's never even been with a man before….**_

I found my gaze lingering on her pale pink rose petal lips for just a moment too long. And for a moment I wondered what those lips tasted like… cinnamon, sandalwood perhaps? I forced my gaze from the swivel of her hips, upwards to meet her emerald green eyes—and my temper hit the roof.

_I really didn't care if the whole __**DAMN**__ town heard our little spat or not._

Cocking my head to the side, I jerked my thumb at the door. "Either you'll _allow_ me to walk you HOME_," LIKE THE __**GENTLEMAN**__ I AM._ "**OR**, I'll _drag_ you **THERE** myself!" I gave a cocky sway of my hips and jammed my thumb in the pocket of my black leather pants. "Your move, princess~."

Frey held out her hands to me with a smile, encouraging me to help her rise to her feet. She flashed that bright innocent smile of hers, throwing me totally off guard and then some. "Okay, if you insist." _Well, that was pretty easy… _I blinked a quick couple of times, my fingers closing around her doll-like hands, both dumbfounded and astonished at how easily I caved to her every whim. _…Well, __**SHIT**__. __**THIS COULD BE PROBLEMATIC.**_

No sooner than my calloused fingers twined around her dainty wrists, she playfully pulled me forward, pulling me into her curvy little body with a pixie-like laugh.

I sucked in a sharp hiss, finding both her and I lying diagonally on my bed, her legs wrapped tightly around my hips and her breasts squished against my chest. I blinked a quick couple of times as her fingers skimmed higher and higher, skimming the satin lining of my vest._ …How did we go from bashing innocent little Woolys' brains in, to __**this**__?!_

…_Not that I didn't mind the view of her perky little breasts—but __**STILL**__._

And just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Frey spread her legs even further, tilting her hips, pulling me in deeper, drawing me in closer to her tight, slick heat_. __**…DAMN.**_

My breathing grew heavier and even more erratic when she nipped at the tip of my ear, pulling it into her mouth with a humored hum, sending flashes of heat through my body. _**NOT THAT IT WAS'NT, ALREADY WAS.**_

A reluctant groan tore from my lips, relishing the feel of her warm breath brushing the sensitive hollow of my throat as she boldly pressed her hips into mine, slowly grinding against my aching erection.

Frey trailed a path of soft kisses along my jawline, then retraced a path with her lips and tongue back down, placing a love bite at the crook of my neck. My golden eyes narrowed at its source as I reached down, bunching her skirt up as I cupped her ass, tilting her hips up, then thrust back, grinding against her soaked panties. _**…Yeah, that one's gonna leave a mark.**_

I repeated the slow thrust and grind and the pressure increased. _**Going at it like wild animals wasn't my intention, but STILL…**_

Smiling, bemused, Frey drew back, her slender fingers tracing the belt buckle cinched around my upper thigh. "Your pants bother me. Take them off." she whispered against my lips, her fingers threading through the soft, silky strands of my silvery-blue mane that cascaded over my shoulders as she moved her hips in unison with my grinding. _**…Whaaa?!**_

"Ooh la la!" And like a chalkboard, spindly nails raked down the other side of the wall with an exuberant squeal. _…Yeah, go __**FUCKIN'**__ figure._ "I _can't_ heeeear you! Woo hoo~!"

I sucked in a sharp hiss, my golden eyes snapping open at the sound. _**DAMMIT PORCO! **__**SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Why do these GODDAMN walls gotta be so paper-thin?!**_

Frey froze, her emerald green eyes widening, her mouth gaping open at the sound. "…Whaaa?" _…This can't be good._

**…**_**Ohh, HELL NO.**_

_**Rule number one…**_

…_**No SCREWING AROUND with SELPHIA'S PRINCESS.**_

Catching her off-guard, I threw her over my shoulder causing the 'princess' to yelp in surprise. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" Frey gave first one kick, then another to my midsection. _…Was that supposed to hurt? _I mentally rolled my eyes, ignoring the flailing girl. _Oh, well~._

Curling her hand into a fist, Frey whacked me in the shoulder. "Dylas! I command you to put me down, right this instant!"

A devilish smirk curled my lips as I peered back at her. _Ohh~, how the __**mighty**__ have fallen… _"No can do, princess," I drawled making my way towards the door with a kicking and screaming, pint-sized princess, slumped over my shoulder. And with that, I walked her home just like I said.

**0.0.0**

_**A short while later at Sainte-Coquille Manor…**_

**Dylas' POV**

My teeth clenched together as I walked up the stairs, my hand gliding along the ivory banister. I rounded the corner my eyes widened at what I saw. Stopping abruptly, I rubbed my eyes for surely I was seeing things. _…That or I'd have to bleach my eyes to get the unsightly image of Porco dancing around outta my mind._

The portly fellow twirled round and round, his apron fluttering to and fro. Porcoline stopped mid-flutter then brought a chubby finger to his rosy lips. "Ooh la la! Hello, Dylas!"'

My jaw clenched as I gnashed my pearly white teeth together. "NOT A WORD."

Porcoline sashayed about then turned fluttering his long dark, lashes at me. "Er... I-I'm not listening?"

My back stiffened and I balled my hands into fists at my side. **SHIT PORCO. **"Oh, I'm not gonna repeat myself." I growled, jabbing my finger threateningly in his chubby face. "And I don't wanna hear a single DAMN word slip from your lips about what just happened, got that Porco?!"

"La la la la laaah! I'm nooot liiustening!" Porco twirled around this way and that, sashaying about as though he were a ballerina. _…A very robust ballerina._ "Porco Porcoporcporco-liiiie!"

**0.0.0**

_**Later that evening at Porcoline's**__**Kitchen…**_

**Dylas' POV**

Chatter filled the air as I gazed listlessly at row after row of delicacies waiting to be served. My brow twitched and my tail swished to the side as I lazily hitched my thumb in my pocket, my booted foot tapping against the marble flooring as I analyzed each dish.

Normally, I would know without question the recipient of each and every entrée… but my mind kept unwilling flitting back to the memories of Selphia's Princess snuggled up in my bed…

My golden eyes narrowed, my pearl-white teeth gnashing together at the vivid memory. _**Goddammit**__. Why couldn't she just take __**NO**__ for __**goddamn**__ answer?!_

_Sure, Frey's tried professing her love for me many a times, but if she behaves like this_—_who's to say that she hasn't been snuggling around in __**other**__ strange men's beds?!_

_Of course, that other Guardian Leon was the first one to come to mind. __**THAT**__ silver-tongued fox pissed me off to no end…_

_Then there was that sap Vishnal with his little morning wake-up calls, then Arthur, whom I didn't really have much to say about other than his weird little fetish for glasses—Keil, who stood no chance in __**HELL**__ in my humble opinion, and lastly Doug. Who'd better not get any get any bright ideas or I'd cut that dumb, pebble-brained dwarf down to size…_

A plucked harp string echoed in the dining hall followed by an eerie blue-eyed glower from across the room, snapping me out of my not so pleasant reverie. _Salted rainbow trout my ass… Here ya, go~._

'_Course I knew if I didn't get with it and get my deranged thoughts out of my mind, Meg would be on ass like lickety-split…_ _and that ain't no fun._ My brows narrowed as I reached for the first dish, carefully balancing it in the palm of my hand, all the while Frey's words kept spinning round and round in my head, like a broken record. _**Tcht**_. _Your pants bother me. Take them off._

_Not exactly what I want whirling around in my head at the moment, but hey, whatta you do?_

I cracked a smile as I balanced not one, or two, or three—but five dishes as I carefully sidestepped each of the patrons making my way among the double tables. My teeth clenched, a wicked spreading across my face. _**SCORE**__! A __**NEW**__ RECORD~._

My ears perked up as I heard a familiar voice calling out to me in an overly thick, French accent. "Dylas! Did you stay for dessert~?"

My ears flattened as I let out a low, guttural hiss. _**He really just didn't SAY what he said he did, DID HE?! REALLY?!**_

Grinning wildly, Doug raised his hand drawing my attention. "Yo, did someone just say desert? I'll have what he's having!"

"Like HELL you will!"

Needless to say, my mind was elsewhere as Margret was swept past me, her golden harp carefully tucked in the crook of her arm, and then I felt it—a slip of my fingers followed by a loud 'CRACK' as a dish fell, splitting the damn plate in two—right atop my black leather boot. "DAMMIT!"

And within a split second, all eyes were on me… not that I wanted them there in the first place.

Doug blinked a couple of times, his golden green eyes still wandering over me slowly. "Ermm, sorry? What exactly did I do wrong?"

"Oh, shit. I didn't do it…" Doug's eyes dropped to my booted foot as realization crashed, his mouth quirked again in a bit of a sheepish smile. "Want me to break out the polish?" he offered, cracking a hopeful smile.

A growl like thunder tore from my lips, tearing through the room.

"YOU!"

"I didn't do it, you DUMB swayback nag!"

"Here we go~." An amused smirk curled Leon's lips as he folded his muscular arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, his glittering eyes following our every move. "Don't you wish that they could stay like this forever?"

Vishnal offered a nervous smile, pushing his chair away from the table. "Umm, I think I'll be going,"

"Yes, if you'll excuse me… I must keep up with the annual harvest reports." Arthur replied, delicately pushing his glasses further up his nose, his tome carefully tucked under his violet cloak as he likewise rose from his chair.

Kiel's misty blue eyes narrowed towards the book tucked under his arm. "Hmm, I gotta finish reading this book!" He whirled around, his green jacket fluttering as he raised his hand in farewell and shouted, "See, yeah!"

Aquamarine eyes narrowed as Leon snapped his fan shut, tapping it against his thigh. "_Sheez~_. You guys are really gonna leave me here all by my lonesome?"

Leon's ears flicked back, his silvery brows raised in an all-knowing manner as Margret jumped in the middle of our little squabble. "If you two don't knock it off, I'm gonna clobber you both!"

"You two nitwits are scaring away our customers!" Meg stomped her foot then lunged at me grabbing me by the ear. "Oww! Owww! OKAY!" _**HOW DARE SHE!**_

"Oh, no you don't!" Meg grabbed flailing dwarf by the jacket, her sharp nails digging into the feathery scruff of his teal jacket. "Don't think you're getting away so easily!"

"Ehhh! And I thought you were the psycho one!" Doug shouted, trying to a mad dash for the door.

A hearty chuckle fell from Leon's lips as he jumped up from his chair and ran towards the door. "Mmm-hmm~. On second thought, I think I'll join ya." Leon snapped his fan open, the corner of his mouth curling upwards. "Later~!"

**0.0.0**

**Yusei Fudo 44: **So, yeah. About the title…

**Dylas: **Uhh, yeah… I can kinda see why it's called **Hands on Me**.

**Yusei Fudo 44: **Mhmmm, no. I didn't really cover it enough.

**Dylas: **Believe me, you covered it plenty.

**Yusei Fudo 44: **Actually, this story is kinda based off of one of my RF4 files while courting you. And let me tell you, I hit a major brick wall on that one…

**Dylas: **You hit a brick wall? *Smirks* That had to hurt.

**Yusei Fudo 44: **That it did my friend. But really, did you ever stop think about what Frey has to put up with? I mean while courting you and only you, there so happens to five other eligible bachelors vying for her hand in marriage.

**Dylas: **Err… wait you kinda lost me.

**Yusei Fudo 44: **And that's what this story is about! Frey courting you, while Leon, Keil, Doug, Arthur and Vishnal are all trying to flirt with her—making you jealous.

**Dylas: ***Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* **THAT'S PURE EVIL.**

**Yusei Fudo 44: ***Smirks* Ohh, and I'm going to bring in _all_ the characters. I dunno… except maybe Ethelberd? *Chews on pen* That just might be _too_ much drama.

**Dylas: **I think that you're creating enough drama!

**Yusei Fudo 44: ***Smirks* Let's see how many walls we can break, shall we?

**Dylas: …**And for the record, I don't KNOW this person! Until next time!

**To be continued**


End file.
